The Thyme Trilogy
by Leah-Mae
Summary: Ally's first adventure into the magical world of Thyme where she meets new people and has to rescue her sister, Roxanne as well. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_THE THYME TRILOGY_

CHAPTER ONE- Roxanne's disappearance leads to another world

The wind was blowing gently at the jetty but Ally was too worried to enjoy it. She had been busy searching for her 5 year-old sister, Roxanne. Ally awoke that morning and walked over to check on Roxanne, but she was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she disappeared into thin air and was gone forever.

Ally is a 12 year-old who lives with both her younger siblings, Roxanne and her 10 year-old brother Shane. Their parents had died a long time ago and their friendly neighbors have been feeding the three children but Ally lives in her parents' hut in a small village near the sea.

Now her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. It was a very terrible moment for Ally. She ran to Shane's bedroom and knocked on the door frantically.

"Shane! Shane!" she yelled.

Shane opened the door only to see a frightened Ally.

"What? Anything wrong?" he mumbled.

"Roxy's gone!" said Ally.

Suddenly, something struck him and he immediately snapped out of his sleepiness.

"What? Roxy's gone? Impossible!" said Shane.

"I'm not joking! I'm serious!" said Ally shaking her brother.

Shane ran back into his room and got changed before exiting to the living room.

He searched behind the couches and inside Roxanne's bedroom. Roxanne was nowhere to be seen. It's a mystery. How can a 5 year-old go missing in a snap, just like that? It's as what Shane said, impossible.

They reported the incident to some nearby villagers. Being the friendly neighbors they are, they immediately formed search parties everywhere. Even the Village Leader joined in the search party.

After several hours, there was still no sign of Roxanne. It was now afternoon, and so, everyone took breaks in their homes and planned to continue their search later when the sun goes down slightly.

Ally was determined to look for her sister without fail.

"Ally, I think you should be resting for a while," said Shane.

"No!" Ally yelled, "Sorry, why don't you just rest, I'm going to the springs and see if she's playing there,"

"Okay, suit yourself," said Shane taking a nap under a tree.

Ally made her way into the forest where the spring water was. Roxanne enjoys playing with the water there and then drank it later on. Still, no Roxanne. Where could Roxanne be at this very moment? She couldn't be far, she's only five.

Ally felt dizzy and decided to ly down on the soft grass under a shady tree. The breeze was good and the air was fresh. She fell asleep almost instantly.

While she was sleeping, she couldn't help feeling that there was someone watching her from above, so she opened her eyes and saw a boy with hazel eyes staring back into her crystal blue eyes and not even blinking.

She didn't know who was the boy nad had never seen him before. He had dark hair and was carrying a sword on his back. Funny, no one carries a sword in Ally's village. So, who was this boy?

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Ally.

The boy jumped off her in surprise and shock. He got out his sword and poited it towards Ally. Ally's heart was beating fster than ever. Was she going to be be-headed? Right here, right now?

"Who're you!" Ally demanded.

"I'm … " the boy began.

"Well? What're you, a coward now?" said Ally.

"I am not a coward! For your information, I'm a warrior fro the kingdom of Thyme!" said the boy.

"Thyme? You're a silly person aren't you? There is no Thyme in this world, idiot," said Ally.

"Oh yes, there is!" said the boy and pulled Ally's hand into a portal that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ally felt static shocks inside her veins and was seeing colours she's never seen before. She felt like vomiting, but it soon went away when she fell onto a hard surface and fainted on the spot.

When she woke, she could see many more faces facing downwards to her.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed once more.

Everyone backed away and she sat up right. Her head was still dizzy and she was still surrounded by many people.

They just looked at her in amazement as if they've never seen anyhting like her.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Roxanne?" asked Ally.

A tall woman in white came forth and kneelt down to Ally's heigth and said, "Everything's fine. You're under good care and in good hands,"

"Who're you?" Ally asked.

"I'm Oedea, the White Oracle," said Oedea.

"A White Oracle? Oh, and I'm the most fantastic magician in the world!" said Ally sarcastically.

"You are? Show us some tricks then!" said someone.

"You didn't seriously believe me, did you? I was just pulling your leg," said Ally.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"In the world you are in right now, there are such things as magical powers and evil forces, it's called _Thyme_. That's the reason you are here," said Oedea.

"Are you sure my brother isn't paying you to play a prank on me?" said Ally untrustingly.

"Everyhting we say and do is true and we're not playing any prank on you," Oedea replied.

Ally looked aroung and she seemed to be in a room that was completely covered in velvet. She was sitting on a very comfortable bed. Just as she was about to say something to Oedea, the huge doors blasted open and the same boy she had seen earlier came in.

He still had a sword on his back and his hair was all messed up. He sat down on the floor before lying down. He was breathing heavily and had small cuts and bruises on both his arms.

"Ah, Drake! Welcome!" Oedea greeted.

Drake was still breathing heavily.

"Oi, stupid! Get up! I need you to go watch Resha for me," said someone.

"I'm not going to watch her! I'm tired!" yelled Drake.

"Hey! You're suppose to help me!" the same person yelled back.

"Just because I'm your brother, Donovan, doesn't mean that I have to watch your kid all day!" yelled Drake.

"But I have to stay here," said Donovan.

"Donovan, you may go and see your daughter. Drake'll take over from here," said Oedea.

Donovan got up and headed for the door. But he managed to stick his tongue out before leaving. Drake did the same and swung out his sword at the same time.

"And they call themselves brothers," said Ally to herself.

After Donovan had left, everyone's attention averted back to Ally. They stared at her from head to toe bofeore someone said, "She doesn't look any different from us eventhough she's human,"

"Of course she doesn't. That's because she's one of us," said Oedea holding up her staff and turning it in circular motions.

"What? One of you? I'm not one of you! I'm normal, see? I don't have crackpot minds like you do!" said Ally.

"How dare you say that infront of Oedea!" said one of them and preparing a fireball in his hands.

"Stop, Zak. It's not her fault. She's still new to everything," said Oedea.

Ally was still in total shock as to what is happening to her right now. She's surrounded by people whom she do not know. She's in a so-called place filled with magic and evil forces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it's a short chapter, hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And don't forget to review, OK?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Ally's purpose

Ally hasn't been told the reason why she was brought here, yet. But she did demand that she take a look around as proof that she really is in another world.

She wasn't alone when she did this. Drake was asigned to follow her and make sure that she doesn't walk into trouble. She wasn't quiet during this period of time.

"Will you ever stop talking?" said Drake covering his ears.

"I'm sorry if you're annoyed," said Ally in mocking tone and gave Drake a sinister smile.

"What do I have to do to make you keep your mouth shut?" begged Drake.

"I know you know my purpose here. So tell everything you know," said Ally.

"But Oedea told me not to tell you anything until she does," said Drake.

"Then in that case, I'll just keep on talking," said Ally, "And girls are very good at talking on and on and on – "

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you," said Drake covering his ears even tighter.

"Go on then," said Ally impatiently.

Drake took a deep breath and brought Ally to a place away from where everyone could hear their conversation. He pulled a log for them to sit down on and he began to tell Ally her purpose in Thyme.

"Okay, you're here because you're the Chosen One," Drake began.

"The Chosen One? Is this some kind of – "

"Shush!" said Drake before continuing, "The Chosen One, not by us, by Matilda,"

"Who's Matilda?" asked Ally.

"Matilda, she's someone who has protected Thyme for many years," said Drake, "She's the one who fought the evil sorceress, Granada many years ago and has protected Thyme eversince,"

"And what does Matilda have to do with me?" said Ally not understanding anything.

Drake slapped his face.

"It seems that Matilda has chosen you to inherit her powers, she has decided to give it to a human like yourself," explained Drake.

"But I don't_ have_ any powers, Drake. And how is it that you know I'm the _Chosen One_?" said Ally.

Drake leaned closer and whispered into Ally's ear, "Because, Granada kidnapped your sister,"

Ally's eyes grew big and she was in shock and her heartbeat was beating fast again like it had before when she had been looking for Roxanne back home. Her face turned white and she fainted on Drake's lap.

"Ally? Ally! Wake up! Get up!" Drake said panickly while slapping Ally's pale face.

He carried her on his back and brought her to Oedea. Oedea was horrified when she saw what condition Ally was in and immediately shot Drake an angry look after he had placed Ally on the bed.

Oedea tried her best to recover Ally from her state, but it was hopeless.

"Drake Davis, what did you do?" demanded Oedea.

"Nothing!" Drake answered.

"If you did nothing, then why is she as white as the sheets?" said Oedea with her voice growing deeper and deeper.

"Well … I did tell her her purpose she was in Thyme, but that's all!" said Drake.

Oedea shook her head, "I knew this would happen. How did she manage to make you tell? She must have done something. Did Matilda's powers finally show in her?"

"No, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut and she was so noisy! I couldn't take it!" said Drake.

The doors swung open all of the sudden and in came a blond headed boy and had a funny king of smile on his face. Donovan followed soon carrying a small child on his shoulders. The child was laughing and then struggling to get off his shoulders. He bent down and placed her on the marble floor.

She ran around the room before stopping to have a look at Ally. She climbed onto the bed and stared at her.

"Daddy, who's that?" she said poiting at Ally.

"That Resha, is Ally, she's a very important person here in Thyme at the moment," said Donovan.

"But Daddy, why is she all white?" asked Resha.

Donovan took a closer look and scratched his head confussingly and looked at Oedea and Drake.

"Yeah, why _is_ she white Oedea?" he asked.

"Your brother here, told her her purpose and she was so shocked, that she turned white and fainted," answered Oedea as she shot angry looks at Drake.

"Idiot!" said Donovan to Drake.

"What was I suppose to do? Listen to her chatter all day long? It's horrible!" said Drake.

"And I'm still surprised as to why Oedea put you in charge of the Thyme army," said Donovan.

"Daddy! Daddy! She looks like Snow White!" Resha cut in.

"Yes, that's nice dear," Donovan answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Too short a chapter? Well, review and you'll get a longer chapter soon enough. This is a promise I make to you, but only if you keep R&R, ya?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE- Trey Daniels

"I'm serious Daddy! Maybe if Uncle Drake _kiss_ her, she'll wake up and play with me!" said Resha.

Drake turned pale to Resha's suggestion while Donovan was covering Resha's mouth in case she says anything stupid again.

"Donovan, control her," said Oedea.

Suddenly they could hear soft, sarcastic laughter. It was the blond headed boy. His arms were crossed, he was leaning against the wall and his eyes were covered by his front hair. He had a long cut on his left leg.

"Even if Drake _did _kiss her, she would've died instantly," he said harshly.

"Shut your mouth, Trey!" said Drake bringing his sword out.

"Ha! What you gonna do? You're no match for me," said Trey.

"Wanna bet?" said Drake, interested.

Without saying anything, Trey blasted a green electric ball at Drake who dodged it. His sword then turned into many little daggers and aimed at Trey. Trey dodged themany daggers which followed him wherever he went. At last, he stopped and blasted the many daggers which flew back to Drake and turned into a sword once more.

"Daddy, is Uncle Drake and Uncle Trey fighting?" said Resha.

"Yes," replied Donovan.

"Are they fighting to kiss Ally?" said Resha.

"WHAT!" Trey and Drake said in unison.

Donovan looked at resha in an angry and firm way.

"Hey, Donovan, teach your kid some manners will you!" said Drake.

After Resha's other suggestion, Trey and Drake immediately stopped fighting and returned to their usual possition. Trey leaning against the wall, and Drake lying down on the floor.

Trey was sweating from head to toe because of avoiding the daggers. Slowly he bagan sliding down and landed on the floor where he rested his head on his knees.

Soon after, Ally woke up. She was no longer white and was back to her normal colour. She was shocked to see unfamiliar people in room. But she shook her head out of it and turned to the people she _did_ know.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes to get a clearer vision of everything.

"You fainted?" said Drake feebly.

"You fainted after hearing Drake's testimony," said Oedea.

"Which was…?" said Ally.

"Your purpose here in Thyme," answered Donovan.

Ally rubbed her eyes somemore. Then she felt something pulling on her sheets, and when she looked down, she could see a small girl tugging on it hard.

"Hello there," said Ally. Resha looked up and stared at Ally.

"Hello! I'm Resha, that's my daddy!" she said cheerfully, "Will you play with me?"

"That depends," said Ally looking at Donovan.

"Daddy, please!" said Resha and begged

"Okay, just make sure you don't get into trouble," said Donovan.

Ally brought Resha to play outside. Oedea told Drake and Donovan to leave as well because she wanted to talk to Trey about something private and confidential, alone.

Donovan walked out of the room while Drake slided on the marble floor like a 5 year-old.

"Honestly, how did you become the leader of the Thyme army?" Donovan questioned.

Oedea was now alone with Trey who was still on the floor. Resting and escaping into a dream away from all his problems. His sadness will slowly drift away, if only he would let others help him.

"Trey, I understand it's hard for you at the moment," said Oedea.

Trey looked up and said, "What do you know?"

"I – "

"You don't care about what happen to me or Ember. You only care of protecting Thyme from its prey," said Trey in a deep voice.

"I'm trying to help you, if you would only listen to me," pleeded Oedea.

"Help me? How? By giving me money? Me and Ember don't care about money, well – " Trey was cut in by Oedea's deep and scary voice.

Illusions formed around the room, making it dark and making Oedea look one hundred feet taller. Trey did feel scared, yes. But he didn't want fear to get the best of him and he didn't want to feel insulted by illusions.

"TREY DANIELS, YOU ARE MISUNDERSTANDING EVERYTHING AT THE MOMENT! WE ARE NOT ENEMIES OF YOU, WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU IN TIMES LIKE NOW!" Oedea's voice howled at Trey.

He was shaking right down to his ankles. Although he may be brave in some ways, but he was definitely afraid of Oedea and wasn't brave enough to go against her.

He fell to his knees and wept. He broke down into tears. His eyes became puffy. Oedea returned everything into it's normal state and Oedea returned to her normal size. She was feeling sympathy for Trey and bent down to his height.

He used hi vanishing powers and vanished out of the room and he was gone. But he wasn't totally gone, for Thyme still needs his skills in magical powers and inteligence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not quite happy, huh? Well, that's your call, becuase now you have a task of your own. R&R, that's all you have to do. Piece of cake, don't you think?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- A challenge goes out of control

The day soon ended and Resha returned home with her father, Donovan. Drake was asigned to find Ally a place to stay in the meantime. Ally was beginning to forget all her problems. Her missing sister, her village and her brother.

Ally kept seeing Trey pass by her and Drake for the rest of the evening. Trey's eyes were turning red due to so much crying, but she didn't kno that of course. She kept nudging Drake eveytime Trey passed them and Drake's reaction was always the same. "So?"

"So, he keeps passing by like and annoying fly," said Ally, "Who is he?"

Drake let out a sigh and said, "That's Trey Daniels, he's been very sad anangry at people lately. He snaps at them for no apparent reason and the only person he talks to nicely is his sister, Ember,"

"But there must be some reason he's sad isn't it? You can't just walking around all sad and snapping at people," said Ally, "Let's go talk to him, shall we?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Drake trying to stop Ally.

Too late, Ally was already on her way. Trey burried his face into his hands while sitting on a log. Ally tapped his shoulder. No answer. She tapped a second time. There was no reaction coming from this boy at all.

She examined him. His hair was completely blocking the rest of his face which weren't buried into his hands. But he was indeed sweating. Drake soon came along and begged Ally to go away, but hse refused to go until she gets a chance to talk to Trey.

"Hello?" she said knocking on his shoulder.

Trey looked up and saw Ally smilling at him.

"Go away!" he snapped.

Ally jerked a little but still insisted on bugging him until they had a proper conversation.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying! Let me break down the words for you," Trey snapped, "G-O A-W-A-Y! GO AWAY!"

"Don'thave to be rude! I'm just trying to be friends," said Ally.

"Typical," said Trey, "Very typical for a 12 year-old,"

"What's so typical, huh!" Ally complained.

Trey stood up this time and looked at Ally with anger in his green eyes. Ally didn't feel one bit afraid. Drake knew what was coming and went in front of Ally.

"Trey, there's not need to use your powers," said Drake.

Trey tossed Drake aside, leaving Ally stranded and ready to become lunch for the dogs. Drake was yelling his lungs out not to harm Ally for any reason. But that didn't work.

"But, Drake. Didn't she say she wanted to be friends?" said Trey, "Then let's be friends, my way,"

He threw and electric ball at her and injured her right leg. Ally fell to the ground in pain. Her face turning pale. She got up and she felt power in her. Something inside of her was rebelling to come out. She blasted a fireball at Trey who immediately thrown into the air and landed a great impact on the ground.

His head was bleeding slightly. But he couldn't care less, he blasted a few ice balls at her. She melted them with her fireballs. She then threw both fire and ice at Trey. He didn't have time to dodge it and was injured badly on his right arm.

"Ouch! Watch it! I know I'm challenging you, but you don't have to kill me!" said Trey.

But Ally couldn't control herself. Her body was in control of her and she kept on blasting fireballs and iceballs at Trey. Injuring his right arm somemore. Drake used all the energy he had and conjured a charm that would tie Ally up with an invisible rope. She struggled and returned to her normal self.

"Ally! Wake up!" said Drake.

"Why're you caring to her for! I'm the one who needs help, idiot!" Trey yelled in pain at Drake.

Drake left to get Lisa, his sister-in-law and also the healer of Thyme. Ally was awake and saw the conditon that Trey was in and rushed to him. She was in shock and didn't have any memory of anything that wen ton during that challenge. She doesn't even remember the pain that inflicted in her right leg, it seemed to had vanished.

Her powers wer even too powerful for her to control. This was the power of Matilda. The great protecter of Thyme. Lisa came with a basket of bandages and towels and some healing herbs and some hot water.

"I am so sorry, Trey! I swear it wasn't me!" said Ally.

"Get lost, human! You've done enough trouble! I nearly died thanks to you!" Trey yelled somemore.

"Crisis! What has happened here, Drake?" she asked.

Drake told her about how Trey challenged Ally and how Trey ended up hurt by Ally's fire and iceballs. Lisa listened while doing her healing charms and bandaged Trey's arm and head.

They were then brought into Lisa's home (also known as Donovan's home) and were given beds to sleep on. She wanted all of them to be spending the night there to ensure they're healed properly.

Drake and Trey slept peacefully, while Ally felt uncomfortable and guilty for what she had done to Trey. She questioned how she has absolutely no control over her pwers and how she couldn't remember a signle thing that happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Ah, short chapters. That's what I like. But if You don't like short chapters, then review me and tell me to write longer chapters, OK? Just keep it real. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR- A challenge goes out of control

The day soon ended and Resha returned home with her father, Donovan. Drake was asigned to find Ally a place to stay in the meantime. Ally was beginning to forget all her problems. Her missing sister, her village and her brother.

Ally kept seeing Trey pass by her and Drake for the rest of the evening. Trey's eyes were turning red due to so much crying, but she didn't kno that of course. She kept nudging Drake eveytime Trey passed them and Drake's reaction was always the same. "So?"

"So, he keeps passing by like and annoying fly," said Ally, "Who is he?"

Drake let out a sigh and said, "That's Trey Daniels, he's been very sad anangry at people lately. He snaps at them for no apparent reason and the only person he talks to nicely is his sister, Ember,"

"But there must be some reason he's sad isn't it? You can't just walking around all sad and snapping at people," said Ally, "Let's go talk to him, shall we?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Drake trying to stop Ally.

Too late, Ally was already on her way. Trey burried his face into his hands while sitting on a log. Ally tapped his shoulder. No answer. She tapped a second time. There was no reaction coming from this boy at all.

She examined him. His hair was completely blocking the rest of his face which weren't buried into his hands. But he was indeed sweating. Drake soon came along and begged Ally to go away, but hse refused to go until she gets a chance to talk to Trey.

"Hello?" she said knocking on his shoulder.

Trey looked up and saw Ally smilling at him.

"Go away!" he snapped.

Ally jerked a little but still insisted on bugging him until they had a proper conversation.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying! Let me break down the words for you," Trey snapped, "G-O A-W-A-Y! GO AWAY!"

"Don'thave to be rude! I'm just trying to be friends," said Ally.

"Typical," said Trey, "Very typical for a 12 year-old,"

"What's so typical, huh!" Ally complained.

Trey stood up this time and looked at Ally with anger in his green eyes. Ally didn't feel one bit afraid. Drake knew what was coming and went in front of Ally.

"Trey, there's not need to use your powers," said Drake.

Trey tossed Drake aside, leaving Ally stranded and ready to become lunch for the dogs. Drake was yelling his lungs out not to harm Ally for any reason. But that didn't work.

"But, Drake. Didn't she say she wanted to be friends?" said Trey, "Then let's be friends, my way,"

He threw and electric ball at her and injured her right leg. Ally fell to the ground in pain. Her face turning pale. She got up and she felt power in her. Something inside of her was rebelling to come out. She blasted a fireball at Trey who immediately thrown into the air and landed a great impact on the ground.

His head was bleeding slightly. But he couldn't care less, he blasted a few ice balls at her. She melted them with her fireballs. She then threw both fire and ice at Trey. He didn't have time to dodge it and was injured badly on his right arm.

"Ouch! Watch it! I know I'm challenging you, but you don't have to kill me!" said Trey.

But Ally couldn't control herself. Her body was in control of her and she kept on blasting fireballs and iceballs at Trey. Injuring his right arm somemore. Drake used all the energy he had and conjured a charm that would tie Ally up with an invisible rope. She struggled and returned to her normal self.

"Ally! Wake up!" said Drake.

"Why're you caring to her for! I'm the one who needs help, idiot!" Trey yelled in pain at Drake.

Drake left to get Lisa, his sister-in-law and also the healer of Thyme. Ally was awake and saw the conditon that Trey was in and rushed to him. She was in shock and didn't have any memory of anything that wen ton during that challenge. She doesn't even remember the pain that inflicted in her right leg, it seemed to had vanished.

Her powers wer even too powerful for her to control. This was the power of Matilda. The great protecter of Thyme. Lisa came with a basket of bandages and towels and some healing herbs and some hot water.

"I am so sorry, Trey! I swear it wasn't me!" said Ally.

"Get lost, human! You've done enough trouble! I nearly died thanks to you!" Trey yelled somemore.

"Crisis! What has happened here, Drake?" she asked.

Drake told her about how Trey challenged Ally and how Trey ended up hurt by Ally's fire and iceballs. Lisa listened while doing her healing charms and bandaged Trey's arm and head.

They were then brought into Lisa's home (also known as Donovan's home) and were given beds to sleep on. She wanted all of them to be spending the night there to ensure they're healed properly.

Drake and Trey slept peacefully, while Ally felt uncomfortable and guilty for what she had done to Trey. She questioned how she has absolutely no control over her pwers and how she couldn't remember a signle thing that happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Ah, short chapters. That's what I like. But if You don't like short chapters, then review me and tell me to write longer chapters, OK? Just keep it real. R&R!


End file.
